Rainy Battle
by wercrazybesties4lyf
Summary: It's raining and Manami wonders if they'll have training after school. "What are you doing here?" "Waiting for you." "But why?" "I wanted to talk to you, but you seemed to be avoiding me. So I thought I'd talk to you after school was over," " How'd you know I was here?" "Where else would you be?" It turns out to be a long day. But is was one worth remembering.


Oh my gosh! Okay I know another story but I have so many others incomplete. This though, another idea that randomly popped into my head. And I **had to write it asap!** Idk I feel like someone is going to steal my story idea lol. (I shouldn't be doing this on im in the middle of exams but oh well I'm writing English Tomorrow) that was like 5 days ago lol not removing it 😂

Okay- Sooo umm I forgot what I was supposed to say… oh! How I got this idea is because a few weeks ago it was raining and I wondered if we'd be doing physical education that day. So yea. Anything that is confusing/ may be confusing will be explained at the end. So please read till the end I dun wanna spoil anything. Okay ! That's that! Onto the story! (Before I forget- this takes place after the 'civil war' like maybe 2 weeks? I hope the timing adds up oof….)

Disclaimer: Guys if it was mine my otps would have been Canon.

* * *

Today is an interesting day. Why ? Because you see, the usually clear blue skies couldn't be seen. Instead, it was dark, and grey outside. With rain pouring out of the dark clouds. Quite the gloomy weather. But still. It made you feel nice.

One thing though.

 _'I wonder if we'll be doing any training today…'_ Manami looked out the window. It was coming down in buckets. Everyone in the class were either sitting down, waiting to see what Koro-sensei would do, or chatting quietly amongst themselves.

"Hey Manami!" Said girl looked up to see her green haired best friend staring down at her.

"Why, you 'relooking lonely here all by yourself. Come on! Yukiko and I are having a discussion and we'd like your input." Manami smiled and nodded.

"Okay!" It was probably about what kind of pudding tasted better, but Manami didn't mind. Being with her friends made her happy, and she was starting to get a little bored.

To her surprise -it wasn't about pudding, but about what colour would look best on Yukiko.

"I think you'd look great in pink! I don't know, I feel it really suits you and bring out your features! Oh! Oh! Even green would look amazing!" Kaede said excitedly.

Yukiko laughed.

"Ah I'm not so sure…"

"What do you think Manami?"

Manami blushed a little when both of them focused their attention on her.

"O-oh well.. I think you'd look perfect in any colour," she said.

Yukiko smiled and her cheeks gained a tiny amount of extra colour.

"Thank you Mana, that's really sweet of you."

"Hmm.. while we're on the topic… what color would look best on me?" Kaede asked, holding her chin in her hand.

"Blue."

"Yellow."

Kaede stared at her 2 friends.

"Its because of my hair isn't it? Okay what if I had my normal hair colour…?"

"Hmmm.. I think you'd still look good in blue. Of course I'm saying this because I really mean it and not because a certain someone is all blue and you happen to-" Kanzaki was cut short by Kaede who put her hand on the girl's mouth.

"Okay! Enough! Too much detail," she said hurriedly.

Manami just looked at the two, wondering what they were talking about.

Then it clicked.

"O-oh! You mean Nagi-" The other hand shot up and stopped the unsuspecting girl.

"Shhhhh!"

Removing her friends hand away from her mouth, Yukiko continued.

"What do you think Manami?"

Kaede removed her other hand to let the purple eyed girl speak.

"… maybe… red?"

Kaede blinked.

"Red huh? Hmm maybe? I kinda like red quite a bit myself."

Yukiko on the other hand, didn't agree.

"No, I don't think so.. isn't red more like your colour?"

Kaede raised an eyebrow, understanding what the girl was trying to say.

"What exactly are you basing your opinion on?"

Yukiko smiled innocently.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Manami was once again, lost.

"I don't really think I look good in red. It's too bright… and I think I'd stand out too much.."

"But that's the point. And how would you know? Have you ever worn the colour before?" Yukiko asked.

"No.. actually I haven't. I prefer pastel colours."

"Hmm you do look pretty good in green! Oh but I'd love to see you wear other colours like black, and like Yukiko said, red. Now that I think about it, you might actually look pretty good," Kaede said smiling brightly.

Manami couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. How'd she make such sweet friends?

A loud voice cut through the classroom just then.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! Guess what! Your amazing handsome hunk of a teacher just found something for us to do! And it doesn't require us to go outside in the rain!" Koro-sensei said looking extremely proud of himself.

"Well come on teach, we're waiting," Karma said lazily from his seat at the back of the class.

"Okie dokie! Everyone! To the front of the class please!"

Everyone looked at each other, slightly confused, but complies nonetheless.

As soon as the last student got to the front, their octopus-like teacher zoomed passed and within seconds, the class was .. empty?

"Uhhh, Sensei? Why'd you move all the chairs and desks to the corner of the classroom. Even Ritsu, who was once where the chairs and desks currently are, had appeared at the front of the class.

"What's going on in here?"

Everyone turned to see their other teachers, Irina and Karasuma, standing at the door.

"I came here to tell everyone that they can go home for the day. It doesn't look like this rain is going to clear up any time soon," Karasuma said nonchalantly.

"No wait!" Koro-sensei said, frantically waving around his yellow tentacles.

"I have something for them to do! Something that would definitely benefit them too!"

"Well okay then, care to share?" Rio asked.

Koro-sensei cleared his throat.

"You see class, what we're all currently in, isn't a classroom. Think of it as .. an arena perhaps. A place where you kids get to battle each other out, one on one. _Mano a Mano."_

"You mean… we have to fight each other?" Sugino asked, slight panic evident in his voice.

"Precisely! This is a perfect opportunity to see just how far you've come, and by fighting your classmates, you can see your strengths and weaknesses as well as theirs. And see from there how you can learn from them and improve. The civil war we had not too long ago was also a very good experience, but back then, we weren't focused on learning from each other. This, however, is different. While each of you will fight your own battle, and learn from it, you'll also get to see other fights and learn for that too."

"Yeah, but, if we're all going to fight.. how long is it going to take us to do everyone? And wouldn't that also mean someone has to fight Ritsu?" Mimura asked. Everyone turned to look at Ritsu who just smiled and said, "I can go easy on you!"

"Nurufufufufufufufu. Don't you worry Mimura my boy! We'll work something out. Also, as for the time, there's a limit. Not much though, as we have to accommodate everyone. So, how about, let's say 15 minutes per fight? Try and beat your opponent in the given amount of time. By doing that, you need to pin them down for 5 seconds."

"5 seconds? Why not three? Isn't that the amount of time normally used when it comes to pinning your opponent down? Or it that just me?" Meg asked.

"Well if you think about it.. we aren't exactly 'normal' now are we?" Isogai piped in.

Meg looked at him, and nodded in agreement.

"Anything else we need to know before we get started?" Hinata asked.

"Yes! Of course. You are allowed to take down your opponent in any way you see fit, so long as you don't do anything life threatening. You're also allowed to use your anti-me guns and knives if you'd like."

"How is that going to help us?"

"Nurufufufufuf. Oh well I don't know. Why don't you try and find out?"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Okay what about our opponents?"

"About that.." another flash of yellow, and a few seconds later their teacher reappeared in front of them holding a box.

"Here is a box full of papers, with a number on each one. You will draw out a piece of paper, and the number that appears, will determine your opponent. For example, you have the number 3, you'll need to look for the person who has number 4, and they will be your opponent. Also, the order in which you go up will be according to those numbers. So of course, the first fight will be between numbers one and two," Koro-sensei explained.

Everyone nodded, some looking determined, others looking nervous, while a few looked like they were completely normal.

"Huh. This might actually be interesting," Irina said, looking curious.

Karasuma nodded.

"Yeah. To be honest I'd like to see how this turns out."

"Okay then! First get changed! And then we'll move onto the draws!"

Manami gulped. It didn't matter who she got. She knew either way she'd loose. She was pretty sure she was the worst assassin in training from all of them. The only thing she was good at was making poisons. And she was pretty sure that even if she did try to use something not-life- threatening on her opponent, they'd probably be able to dodge her attack.

As soon as they got back, Koro-sensei asked them to stand in a line so they could pick out a piece of paper.

 _'I have to at least try. All the hard work I've put in… I have to try.'_

Koro-sensei appeared in front of her, holding out the box. She reached inside slowly and proceeded to pick a piece of paper.

 _'Please, let me have someone closer to my level..'_

"Don't you worry Okuda. I'm sure you'll be just fine. In fact whoever is your opponent should be very careful around you!" Koro-sensei said encouragingly.

Manami smiled at him, feeling better after he told her that.

"Thank you, Koro-sensei."

He laughed and went off to Kaede.

Slowly Manami opened her piece of paper and looked inside.

Her heart dropped.

 _ **2**_

 _'I have number 2? Doesn't that mean I'll go up first..?'_ She was hoping to see some of the other battles first to gain some confidence. _'Now what will I do.. and who is my opponent..?'_

Kaede seemed to take notice of her friends distress.

"Something wrong Mana?"

Manami shook her head no, not wanting to bother her friend.

"Oh come on! Lemme guess, it's your number?"

Slowly, Manami nodded.

"Well what did you get?"

Manami showed Kaede her paper.

Kaede winced ever so slightly.

"Ooh. That's rough. You won't be able to watch others fight before you go. Well if you think about it, someone's gotta be first right? And don't stress, its better to do it early, rather than waiting for your turn. Anxiety builds up like that you know? And that's probably what will happen to me," she said laughing slightly, showing Manami her number.

 _ **21**_

"I think you'll be okay. You're a great fighter Kaede," Manami said, feeling a weight being lifted off her chest after hearing Kaedes words.

"Hmmm I don't know about that. Hey, found your opponent yet?" she asked, golden orbs sparkling with curiosity.

"No, have you?"

The green haired girl shook her head.

The two of them looked around to see their classmates murmuring amongst themselves, asking for numbers to find their opponent.

"Maybe we should wait a little while.." Manami said.

"Yeah, we'll just wait and see who's left."

"Hey there you guys. Who'd you two get as your opponents?"

"Oh Yukiko! Didn't see you there!" Kaede began, "actually we don't know yet, Mana and I were waiting for it to quiet down a bit. What about you?"

"I haven't found mine yet either."

"Well then, let's wait together!"

The three of them went to the side of the classroom, and waited.

"Come on kids! Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Koro-sensei said.

"Does anyone have the number 15?"

Yukiko blinked. "That'd be me," she said, as she walked off.

Soon most of the teenagers had found their opponents, and now there were only a few left. Manami and Kaede included.

Manami fidgeted.

Kaede looked a little nervous too.

"Well I guess we should go and ask the remaining few. I wonder if Nagisa and Karma already found their opponents? I hope so. Wouldn't want to go up against either of them," Kaede said as she stiffened slightly.

Manami internally agreed. There's no way she'd stand a chance against either of them. Especially since she knew she wouldn't do good against anyone else. And those two were most definitely the best assassins in their class. Manami felt a shiver run down her spine. She did feel sorry for whoever did get them.

"Oh shoot."

Manami looked at Kaede, confused as to why she said that.

"Kayano."

"Okuda."

"Did the two of you not find your opponents either?" Manami turned.

 _Speak of the devils.._

Nagisa and Karma stood in front of the two girls.

"No, we haven't. I take it you two didn't find yours either?" Kaede asked, looking at Nagisa, who shook his head.

Manami looked at Karma, who in turn looked back at her, and grinned wolfishly.

Her cheeks heated up ever so slightly after making direct eye contact.

' _Strange..'_

"What's your number Okuda? I'll help you find your opponent," he said, holding out his hand.

Manami nodded and handed him her paper.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

He gave her his signature grin.

She watched as he opened the piece of paper to see her number.

It was only for a split second, but Manami caught it. The look on Karma's face as soon as he saw her number.

And then it sunk in.

 _'No way…'_

"Wow Okuda, looks like you're my opponent!" Karma said, looking completely normal again.

Manami felt her heart drop once again.

 _'I … don't think I can do this..'_

"Alright! Let's get ready for our first fight!" Koro-sensei shouted, looking overly excited.

Manami gulped.

Slowly she turned to face Kaede who was now next to her, with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The green haired girl looked sympathetic.

"Don't worry Mana. You'll be fine. Just give it your all, and don't give up okay? I know how you feel right now. Trust me. I'm going up against Nagisa," the girl laughed at that and Manami knew she was nervous.

"Remember, if you don't win, it's fine. What matters the most is that you do your best and learn from your experience. That's what this exercise is about."

Giving her shoulder one last squeeze, the pudding lover walked off to join the rest of the class.

Manami inhaled deeply. Right. She could do this. She _had to_ do this. This was her opportunity.

She walked to the center of the classroom until she was directly across her opponent.

 _'Right. Right now Karma is my opponent. I need to treat him like one.'_

She heard the whispers of her classmates, but decided to ignore them as they would only make her feel nervous.

" Whoa, hey. Okuda is Karma's opponent?!"

"No way!"

"Damn how's she going to get through this?"

"She could knock him out with some chloroform?"

"Yeah like Karma would let her do that."

"…..would he?"

"Don't know."

"Either way Okuda is fried. I mean she's got skills, but not enough of the ones she's going to need for this fight."

"That's why we're having this exercise dumbass. To get better and learn something."

"Do you think Karma is going to go all out on her …?"

Manami flinched. Okay maybe she heard that one.

She turned slightly to see her classmates. They all looked pretty much the same. Surprised, shocked, curious.

Even their teacher looked nervous.

Manami turned back to Karma, only to find him staring at her.

He smiled.

"Ready Okuda?"

 _'No.'_

"Y-yes!"

"Oh dear…" Koro-sensei said quietly.

Irina and Karasuma stood next to the rest of the class, waiting.

"This'll be an interesting fight," Irina said as she turned to look at her colleague.

"Yeah. I'd like to see what they do."

Irina raised an eyebrow as she was not actually expecting a reply.

"You're really interested aren't you? Guess these children grew on you too."

This time, Karasuma didn't reply.

"O-Okay! Let's get this show started!" Koro-sensei said.

Manami stood straight and prepared herself. She watched Karma do the same.

There wasn't a trace of hesitation in his features.

 _'Why would he hesitate?'_

"On three! One,"

 _'Its okay. I can do this….'_

"Two,"

 _'I just have to remain calm and give it my all.'_

"And three!"

They charged at each other.

Manami wasn't sure how, but she felt a sudden rush of energy surge through her.

She was glad for it though. Somehow it had boosted her confidence.

 _'I can do this!'_

She barely managed to dodge a fist that came flying to her face.

"Whoa! He really is going all out on her!"

"Watch it man, she could get hurt!"

"I don't really like this," Kaede said nervously.

"Don't worry," she turned to the blue haired boy next to her.

"Karma would never hurt her. And don't forget that she isn't completely helpless," he said looking back at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

Kaede felt her on smile tug at her lips.

She turned back to watch the fight.

 _'I don't know if I can say the same for me though. Nagisa looks like he wouldn't hesitate to do anything…'_

A sudden noise caught her attention.

She watched as the two in the middle of the classroom leaped back, putting some space between them.

Manami let out a breath. She barely managed to dodge his attacks. And he was so fast!

She ran at him again, this time going for the offensive and throwing a punch of her own. He caught it easily, and pulled her forward.

She stumbled a little but managed to regain her footing quickly. She tried to make a swipe at his legs, but he moved back which resulted in her stumbling forward again.

 _'I need him to let go of my wrist.'_

She placed her left hand on his chest and pushed him with all her might.

Surprisingly he let go, and took a few steps back.

She rubbed at her wrist. It was sore. So was the rest of her arm. She'd aimed the punch at his face-she was surprised she managed to reach- and he'd kept her arm suspended in the air for a while.

Manami panted.

Not good. They were barely five minutes in and she was already tiring out?

She quickly fixed her glasses.

 _'No. I'm not tired. I just need to catch my breath… but I don't have the time for that right now..'_

Karma was already making his next move.

He attempted to grab her, but she managed to sidestep just in time.

 _'I'm barely dodging his attacks!'_

Though she was thankful she didn't get hit yet.

..yet.

She couldn't dodge him when he swiped his leg behind her not even half a second later.

She fell.

But she got up as quickly as she could.

Unfortunately he was already making his next move.

 _'Quick! Think.. Right..'_

Just as he got close enough, Manami turned her body slightly, pushing her right leg back, leaned a little forward and…

Karma wasn't expecting the syringe that came flying at his face. He moved his head, at the same time using his hand to grab Manami's one.

The syringe fell out and Manami stumbled. Again.

Karma took this opponent to grab her, and proceeded to pin her to the ground.

Manami panicked.

 _'No…! I can't let this end like this!'_

But she was already pinned to the ground.

 _ **1**_

 _'I should just give up…'_

 _ **2**_

 _'No.. I can't .. I've come this far.. I have to do something. Anything!'_

" _ **Sometimes you need to throw your opponent off guard. So do something they won't expect you to."**_

 _ **3**_

Looking straight into the eyes of the boy on top of her, Manami did the one thing she never thought she'd do.

She kissed him.

She heard someone whistle in the background, but she was more focused on getting the red head off of her.

Her plan seemed to work, because as soon as her lips made contact with his, Karma's hold on her had loosened.

She used this as her chance to push him off with all her might, all the while keeping her lips locked with his.

In a just a second, the roles were reversed.

Manami managed to successfully pin Karma to the ground.

"Well would you look at that. I was actually just thinking that she should use her amazing skills to seduce the guy, but I didn't think she'd actually do it," Irina said, smirking.

"She's still kissing him you guys…"

"Is it just me or did it suddenly just get really hot in here..?"

 _'2 seconds..'_

Manami was just about to pull back when she felt the boy underneath her move.

She gasped.

He was … _kissing her back._

Soon she found herself pinned to the ground yet again.

With him _still_ kissing her.

She tried to move but his hold on her was too strong.

Heat rushed to her face when she felt something hot move into her mouth.

 _'I-is he..!?'_

"AND 5!"

The two of them immediately broke apart.

Karma got off her and she sat up, panting.

"And the winner for the first fight is Karma!" Koro-sensei said loudly.

Manami blinked.

The match…

In that moment she completely forgot.. She..

 _'I lost.'_

A hand appeared in front of her.

She looked up to find Karma looking at her, a small smile playing on his lips.

She blushed, still not over what just happened, but accepted his hand nonetheless.

He looked like he was about to say something, but just before he could, Manami was tackled to the ground by a mob of green.

"Ow.."

"Whoops! Sorry about that! Ehehe.." Kaede laughed nervously, as she got up.

Manami jumped a little when she grabbed her shoulders and proceeded to shake her back and forth.

"You. Were. Amazing!" She said pausing after each word.

"Indeed!" Koro-sensei appeared out of nowhere.

"That was really something Okuda! Full marks!"

"Yeah totally unexpected."

It was only then that the purple eyed girl took notice of the way her classmates were looking at her.

Some looked shocked and surprised, others were all red in the face, while some -coughriocough- looked like … a proud mom?

"Oh my precious Manami! All grown up!" she wiped away a fake tear.

Koro-sensei joined her. Only he was actually crying.

"Wahahah! I know right? I can't believe it!" he said wiping away furiously at his tears.

Manami couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Didn't think you had it in you."

She turned to see Irina, who looked extremely proud of herself.

"I always thought that you'd never put those amazing skills of yours to good use. But today, you proved me wrong. Nice work kiddo. I'm proud of you," she said as she patted the raven haired girls head.

"T-thank you!" Was all the girl managed to say.

"See? That wasn't bad right? You were totally awesome!" Kaede said cheerfully, as they headed towards the side of the classroom.

"I didn't win though.."

Kaede looked at the girl next to her.

"You were pretty close! And considering who you were up against that's sayin' something!"

"Exactly.. I was so close. But in the end my plan wasn't enough."

"Oh come on! You weren't expecting to do so well right? Cheer up! You were great Mana! And didn't we agree that it was okay if you didn't win?"

Manami looked at her friend for a moment, before she smiled.

"Yeah, you're right."

Still though. She couldn't help but feel the way that she did.

~••°••~

Manami sighed. It was done. The indoor battle had come to an end. The rain had cleared up -surprisingly- and everyone had already gone home at this point but Manami stayed to gather her thoughts and play around with some chemicals. Something she did when she wasn't feeling very good.

She had successfully managed to not speak to Karma the entire time after their fight.

She knew he wanted to say something, but she tried her best to avoid him anyway.

She wasn't sure if it was because of the fight, or because of the ..

She blushed and shook her head.

 _'Let's not think about that right now..'_

She felt awful for avoiding him, but she didn't know what else to do. She wasn't ready to face him just yet.

"Planning to stay here the entire night?"

Manami nearly jumped out of her skin.

She turned to see the source of her inner turmoil leaning on the door.

He walked over, and sat on the stool across her.

"W-what are yo-you doing here..?"she stuttered out.

"Waiting for you."

Manami blinked.

"B-but..w-why?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but you seemed to be avoiding me. So I thought I'd talk to you after school was over," he said looking away whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

 _'He noticed..'_

"How'd y-you know I'd be here?"

"Where else would you be?" he asked, now looking at her.

She smiled a little.

"S-so, what d-did you want to say?" she asked, looking at the floor as it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"You did a great job today."

Her head shot up, and she stared at him in disbelief.

He grinned slightly.

"Really, I wasn't expecting that. That stunt you pulled really caught me off guard."

Manami blushed.

"I – I … but .. I still lost in the end, and even if I did win… I know you were holding back.." she said.

"Is that why you're upset with me?" he asked.

She looked at him.

"I n-never said that," she said quietly.

He chuckled.

"But you are, aren't you?"

She nodded slightly, after a moment.

"I guess.."

"About holding back on you, I'll admit, I did. At first. I didn't expect you to put up that much of a fight. Don't get me wrong, you've got skills, but as far as I know, hand to hand combat isn't your strong suit. You've improved a lot," he said.

"I'm actually quite surprised."

"Ah.. well you see I've been doing extra training with Nagisa and Kaede after the civil war," she said as she began to pack everything away.

Karma looked surprised.

"You were?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. I guess it's because I felt a little.. useless on the battlefield that day.. I barely did anything. I guess I just felt that maybe if I could do extra training, I would be able to get better and help more with the assassination…So I asked Kaede to help me, and Nagisa happened to be there, so he offered to help too. I'm grateful though. They've both helped me a lot," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Why didn't you ask me to help you?"

Manami paused, and thought for a moment

 _'Why_ _ **didn't**_ _I ask Karma to help me..?'_

"I'm not really sure, actually.. Though now that I think about it, maybe it was because I wanted to get stronger for you..?" she said, looking up at him.

He raised an eyebrow.

"…for me?"

She nodded.

"You see, when you came to me for the first time and asked to be my assassination partner, I was really happy. B-because you thought I'd be a great partner, and even complimented my skill. But then during the civil war, I couldn't help but…. F-feel unworthy..? Like I don't actually deserve to be your partner, because all I'm really good at is chemistry. And you, you're good at everything. It made me want to get stronger, so I can stand w-with you, and proudly call myself your assassination partner, because I know we are equal. Somewhat at least…"

Manami's head was down the entire time, so she didn't catch the splash of red that painted Karma's cheeks during her explanation.

She finally looked up at him and Karma quickly got a hold of himself.

"Does that make sense..?" she asked quietly, face tinted pink from embarrassment.

Karma let out a small sigh, closing his golden eyes for a moment.

"Yes. I suppose it does.. Honestly though, Okuda, there was no need for you to do that, or think that way. I asked you to be my partner becauseI _know_ you're _worthy,"_

She was about to protest but he carried on.

"But I never said you couldn't do extra training, of course. Don't get me wrong. That's entirely your decision to make," he said, as he got up from the stool.

"You did the right thing, Okuda. You've come quite far, and honestly I'm actually kinda proud. Just know that whether or not you have good combat skills, you'll always be my partner," he said grinning at her.

Manami smiled back.

"Thank you, Karma," she said gratefully.

"We should probably head home now, it's getting pretty late," he said as he walked over to the door.

She nodded. "Right."

~••°••~

They managed to make it just in time for a train. But if course that meant one thing.

No seats.

This was why Manami always made sure she was never late for a train. Because having no seats meant you had to stand. And Manami couldn't reach the bar, due to her unfortunate height. (A/N #shortpeopleprobelms-sorry I had to-)

Manami gulped. This was going to be a long ride.

They managed to squeeze their way through the mob of people and find a decent spot.

The train began to move and Manami felt like she would fall already.

There was one stop to be made, before it would be over.

Manami just had to make sure she made it through that.

"You okay?"

She looked up to see Karma looking down at her, concern evident on his features.

She simply nodded, because she was sure he would know she was lying if she said anything.

Time passed and it was time for the first stop.

Manami prepared herself.

But it wasn't enough.

Turns out the guy next to her was facing a similar problem, and he nearly fell forward when the train stopped. Which resulted in him bumping into her, and she felt herself fall forward too.

She prepared herself to fall face first onto the floor, but it never happened.

Instead, she felt a strong arm grab her waist and pull her up.

Karma pulled the small girl up, and held her tightly to his chest.

"Silly girl. I asked if you were okay."

Manami blushed and looked down.

"S-sorry.."

"Hn. Just stay here until the end of the ride," he said pulling her closer.

Manami's blush intensified.

She could clearly hear his heartbeat.

And so they stayed in that position for the rest of the ride, both of their faces tinted red throughout.

~••°••~

When they got off the train, Karma offered to walk her home, to which Manami agreed.

The walk home was silent, the only sounds being the few cars moving up and down the road, and the occasional chirping of birds.

Upon reaching Manami's home, the girl turned to thank the red haired boy next to her.

" 's no problem," he replied.

She smiled slightly.

"Well then, I g-guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said feeling a little nervous for some reason.

He nodded and turned to walk away, as she made move to go into her house.

"One more thing,"

She stilled.

"From now on, you'll be training with me."

Manami turned to look at the boy, who simply proceeded to walk down the road, as if he hadn't said a word.

Again, she smiled.

Today turned out to be a long, tiring day.

But it was one worth remembering.

* * *

Fin~

Oof. I'm so sorry! (Again I forgot everything I was supposed to say.. ) ehh this sucked… so I'm sorry..? I tried my best. I started this 5 days ago but never finished cuz I lost inspo a million times (+exams) and I kept thinking maybe what I'm saying doesn't make sense and that I'm over describing things and I'm doing everything wrong lol. I feel like I messed up the grammar, and tenses and oof. So embarrassed. English is my first language. And yet people whose first language isn't English write Better than me.

Eh.. I hope I explained everything properly and it wasn't rushed.

Forgive me I can't write fight scenes. At all. So I knew from the start this fic was a bad idea. But I wrote it anyway.

The conversations… gosh they're so ooc. *Hides in a hole and dies*

Also idk a lot about trains.. never went on one. So if I made any mistakes plz forgive me.

I suppose the title should be indoor battle, but I liked the ring rainy battle had, even though it probably gives the impression that they fought outside in the rain…

Errhhhh and it was so embarrassing to write certain parts-yall know which parts- I'm Sorrryy for this. Hope y'all kinda liked it..?

Okay I'll go now.


End file.
